


It Feels Like Home

by thelittlestmermaid



Series: As Long As You Come Home at the End of the Day [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, alex and john are roommates, alex and john were childhood friends, its happy up until then though, not a really happy ending, who knows maybe i'll make it happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestmermaid/pseuds/thelittlestmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander laughed at John's act and opened the door wider to let John inside before saying, “Welcome to my humble abode. Well, I guess it's our humble abode now, huh?” </p>
<p>This is the prequel to the one-shot I uploaded called I'll Be Home soon. If you don't want to know how this story ends already then definitely read this first, but if you don't care go read that one first!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Feels Like Home

John leaned against his suitcase with his clothing in it as he entered the address of the apartment complex into Google maps on his phone. He looked at the distance between the school and the apartments and was relieved to see that it would just be a short walk to the school, and there were a few cafes between the apartment and the school, which would be a necessary stop for him in the mornings. He just had to figure out which one would have the best coffee, but he could find all that out later. Instead he focused on navigating toward the apartments where he would be living for the next year of school at least, and tried not to run into anyone or anything since he spent most of the walk looking down at his phone.

After walking for about ten minutes the map on John's phone told him that he had reached his destination, and looked up at his new home. It was nicer than John had been expecting, since his new roommate is just a broke college kid. Technically John could probably have afforded his own house in New York on his own from his savings account, but he would rather live in a cheap apartment with a roommate than live in a giant house on his own.

John walked inside the building and opened up his texts to find the room number that his roommate-to-be had texted him. He hadn't yet met his new roommate, he had only spoken to him on the phone and texted him a few questions about the apartment. All John knew about this guy was that his name was Alex, and that he was in his 3rd year of college. There were so many Alex's at his school that he had absolutely no clue if he had any classes with this guy. John was happy to have found a roommate so quickly nonetheless.

His apartment was only on the 2nd floor, so he decided to take the stairs instead of waiting in the line for the elevator. Hauling his rather heavy suitcase up the stairs was quite the task, as it was packed full with clothing and other miscellaneous things, and his backpack that held his laptop and text books only made walking up the stairs even more challenging. John made a silent promise to himself to never do that to himself again as he reached the 2nd floor and made his way to room 208. As he got closer to the room he began to feel nervous, and he hoped that his roommate would like him, and that he would like his roommate. He reached the room and stood outside the door quietly, preparing himself for whatever was about to unfold. After a minute of waiting he figured he raised his hand and knocked on the door a few times.

Inside he heard someone running toward the door, and then he tripped and let out a string of curse words before he was on his way again. The door was open within seconds and then there was his roommate standing before him, leaning on the door frame as if he wasn't out of breath from running to the door. John took in this sight, he stood a few inches shorter than himself, and had his black hair pulled into a very messy bun and it seemed like it had been a few days since he had shaved. John felt the shorter man's eyes scanning over him as well and John recognized him almost instantaneously.

“Alex? Alexander Hamilton??” John asked, astounded. He hadn't seen Alex in years, and didn't think for a second that his new roommate was going to be Alexander Hamilton.

Alex chuckled at John's question and answered with, “In the flesh? And if my memory serves me right then you are John Laurens, correct? The oldest son of Henry Laurens?”

John cringed slightly at his father's name, the two of them had never been super close and Henry was never very happy with any of John's life choices. John still nodded though and said yes to Alexander's question, since he didn't want to seem rude, especially since he and Alex used to be very close friends before Alex was moved to a different foster family.

“Anyway, how have you been? I haven't seen you since your going away party all the way back in 8th grade man! And you never called me even though you promised you would, it broke my little middle school heart Alex.” John said, pouting and pretending that he was deeply wounded by the fact that they hadn't talked once since he had moved.

Alexander laughed at John's act and opened the door wider to let John inside before saying, “Welcome to my humble abode. Well, I guess it's our humble abode now, huh?”

John glanced around the living room and immediately spotted the culprit behind Alex's fall before answering the door. On the floor was a pile of books that were scattered everywhere with papers covering the floor as well. Other than that mess, and the fact that the coffee table in the living room was covered in papers as well, the apartment was cleaner than John had expected. He stepped over the pile and further into the living room to examine one of the many bookshelves that was in there. It was covered in stacks and stacks of books from every genre imaginable, from autobiographies to the newest YA dystopian novel that seemed to be the exact same as every other dystopian novel. John shook his head in approval and turned around to smile at Alex, who was in the middle of cleaning up the mess he made earlier and forgot about in his hurry to answer the door.

“It's a nice place, really. I like your book collection.” John said, which made Alex perk up, and he began an entire speech about how much he loves his books and how recently he got this amazing biography about the American Revolution and just went on and on about reading in general. In the end Alex probably spoke for about 40 minutes, and he had John's complete attention. Alex ended up standing next to his coffee table, the mess on the floor once again forgotten, and he was using these insane hand gestures and talking faster than John had ever heard anyone speak before. John found himself sitting on the floor, leaning against the bookshelf, enthralled with what Alex was saying, watching his hands as they ran through his hair and as they pointed all around, and watched his eyes as they darted around, looking at each book he brought up, and occasionally making eye contact with John.

Just as Alexander was starting to discuss another book, John's phone chimed, cutting him off and Alex suddenly looked shy about everything that just happened, as if he had just confessed his undying love for someone or something.

“I'm sorry, I get carried away a lot when I'm talking, you know you could have cut me off earlier, it wouldn't have hurt my feelings.” Alex seemed like he wanted to go on, but he decided to leave it at that and as John stood up he laughed at Alexander's sudden nervousness, and walked over to him before patting him on the shoulder.

“We need to get you in front of a crowd Alex. You must be a genius or something, I swear. That was the most intrigued I've ever been when listening to a speech, like goddamn you should do this for a living.”

Alex looked away, and John could have sworn that he saw him blushing, but he wasn't about to find out if he was or not, cause Alexander's attention was back on the pile of papers on the ground and he quickly gathered them together before realizing that John was still siting in the living room with his suitcase and backpack, and he almost slapped himself for forgetting to bring John to his room.

“Ah, I'm sorry! You still don't know where anything is, do you?” He asked and John shook his head no, “Come on, I'll show you.”

He led John past the coffee table and toward the small hallway which had 3 shut doors in it. Alex gestured to the door in the middle and said, “That's the bathroom, it's connected to both our bedrooms, I hope you don't mind. There's locks on all 3 of the doors that go in there so you don't have to worry too much though.” Then he brought John toward the door on the left and opened it up. “And here is your room. It's not too big, but I hope it will work. I already got you some furniture cause I had some leftover money anyways and figured you would appreciate it.”

In the room there was a full-sized bed, a plain computer desk with a chair at it and a dresser with a lamp and alarm clock on top of it. John took this in and decided that it would be perfect once he put all his personal decorations up and quickly thanked Alex before he walked away. John shut the door and walked toward the bed before lying down on it. John decided that he and Alex were going to get along just fine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a lot more positive feedback on my other story than I was expecting tbh, and I'm thrilled about it. So as people asked, I'm writing the prequel! This story will include what happened in the years before the events in my other story so yeah! I have to write like 5 years of story between these gays to get to that point. I have a lot of it mapped out though, so that's nice.
> 
> Anyways, comments are nice, I live for suggestions and such!
> 
> My tumblr is hewillneverbe--satisfied so come yell at me there about fanfic ideas or something! Thanks for reading!


End file.
